Mirroring Shadows
by Chiasmus
Summary: Sakura Haruno had met the Truth at a young age when she accidentally stepped on a transmutation circle. Since then, she visited every day. Sasuke betrays the village. Sakura tries to bring him back but ends up getting killed by his hands. Truth intervenes, and she is reincarnated into the world of alchemy as a certain Flame Alchemist's sister. Mostly Brotherhood.
1. Meeting

**Title: **Flickering Images of a Past Self

**Summary**: Sakura Haruno had met the Truth at a young age when she accidentally stepped on a transmutation circle. Since then, she visited every day. Sasuke betrays the village. Sakura tries to bring him back but ends up getting killed by his hands. Truth intervenes, and she is reincarnated into the world of alchemy as a certain Flame Alchemist's sister. Mostly Brotherhood. Possible EdxSaku

**Rating:** T for elements of violence and language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters here except for any OCs I may add in. Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_**Meeting**_

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Ne, Shiro," a young girl's voice, no older than six, rang out within the open, empty space.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you feel lonely by yourself here?"

"Lonely?"

"Because there's only you and me, and when I'm not here, there's no one else."

The outline of a grin showed upon the creature's face.

"Didn't I already tell you? I know all, and I am all. My existence might as well be the whole universe so I don't get lonely."

"I see..."

The girl's eyes drifted across the open space that seemed limitless. It lacked colour (except for white), objects and even an entrance or an exit. There was nothing there except for her and her friend, Shiro, who also had the same colour scheme as the room. Well, at least he had a dark outline around his body so he wouldn't be invisible.

"Hmm, then do you get bored? There's nothing here to play with or do anything. It's all plain here... If it were me, I'd get bored in the first hour. And mama always say you shouldn't stay inside for too long because you need some fresh air once in a while."

"Heh, I get the occassional visitor. But they certainly don't visit me as often as you do. Besides, with you here, your pink hair makes this place a little less plain. And if it's so boring, why do you keep coming back here?"

"Datte, Shiro is here! You're my friend! I can't leave you here by yourself." She pouted and tugged at her cherry blossom coloured tresses, "And it's not like I wanted to be born with this hair colour."

Shiro's ever-present grin faltered for a second before returning.

"Hmm, friend...?"

"Yeah! We're... friends, right? Shiro's my first friend ever. People always make fun of my large forehead or hair colour and stay away from me. But Shiro never seems to mind." She touched her forehead and remembered the first time she had met Shiro. She didn't know how she had gotten to the white void of space that had nothing else but Shiro there. She had been bullied at the time and had ran away before she stepped on some circle, with some kind of diagram drawn in the centre, and a bright light flashed. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of Shiro and from then on, she would secretly come and visit him by coming to the circle day after day, by herself, since no one else seemed to be able to see the circle and it only seemed to react to her. From then on, she felt a strange attraction and urge to visit the strangely faceless creature every day and gifted him the nickname of Shiro.

"You're weird. Compared to all the others that I've met, you're the first and probably only one who'll ever call me their friend and think of such a thing."

"Then... we're not friends?" Tears filled her green eyes as they narrowed sadly towards the ground.

"I didn't say that."

Her head snapped up at that, and she sniffled before wiping away her tears. A big smile bloomed on her face, and her face brightened when she looked at Shiro.

"Then let's stay friends forever! I'll never abandon Shiro and since no one really seems to be able to come here, I'll keep coming to visit!"

"Do whatever you want."

* * *

><p><em>Several years passed...<em>

"I passed the exam, Shiro! I'm a kunoichi of the village now!" She squealed whilst jumping up and down happily.

"Congrats, lil' Blossom."

Over the years, Shiro had came up of a nickname for the girl as the frequent visits continued. Now they had gotten quite close and if there was ever anything troubling the girl, the first person she would consult to about it would be Shiro.

"Just don't do anything stupid that'll get yourself killed."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun left..." a broken whisper echoed throughout the area.<p>

"I see."

"I couldn't stop him."

"No one else could. Didn't your Naruto friend, or whatever he was called, fail too?"

A sniffle, followed by a small sob.

"But still... I failed a comrade... a friend - one of the very few that I have. Why am I so weak?" She gripped the hem of her shirt tightly and tears stained the fabric.

"It's not your fault, lil' Blossom."

* * *

><p><em>Three more years passed... Time stopped for no one.<em>

"I won't fail. This time, I'll bring him back. Even if I have to use force." Determination filled her eyes as her voice carried strongly, filled with conviction.

"You're still thinking about that boy who abandoned the village?"

"Mn," she mumured in agreement. "This time I won't just rely on Naruto. Crying won't do anything afterall, and I've had Tsunade-shishou train me for three years. I can't just keep being a burden to everyone. I'm stronger now compared to before."

"Yeah... I guess you are. Just don't do anything stupid."

"I won't."

Shiro seemed doubtful of that answer.

* * *

><p>Rain poured, covering the ground in a layer of water and puddles.<p>

The loud sound of chirping birds reverberated within the forest. A sharp pain took over her senses as she stared at the hand pierced through her chest. None too gently, the hand retreated and left her falling lifelessly to the ground with a thud.

Her blood seeped from her wound from her chest and painted the water a bloody-pink. She was feeling so cold and her eyes were beginning to lose focus. Someone was shouting and shaking her. _Naruto_, she thought, recognising who it was. _I'm sorry._ Cries were heard throughout the area but the heavy rain also dulled the sound.

"Stay with us! ... you... why... Sasuke!... How could... Now she... I ... won't forgive... Sasuke..."

She felt herself being placed carefully on the ground and faintly, she registered the sound of the clashing of metal. She felt something warm pressed against her chest; probably an iryo-nin trying to heal her wound. But it was too late now. The chances of her surviving such a fatal wound to the chest were slim to none.

Blood was flooding into her lungs, and it was becoming harder to breathe. She hacked and coughed up blood, but it did little to ease the suffocating feeling. Seconds became minutes and gradually, her eyes lost their light and became dull, followed by the halt of her breathing, along with the last beat of her heart.

She had failed again in bringing back Sasuke, and the strong sense of betrayal left a bitter taste even in death.

* * *

><p>"Silly little Blossom." A sigh. "Look what he's done to you."<p>

Groggily, she turned her head on the floor.

"Shiro..." she whispered, weakly.

"How are you going to visit me every day from now on now that you're like that?"

"I'm sorry..."

Silence filled the area and although the girl- no, young woman, as she had grown since then- couldn't see Shiro's expression, she got the feeling that he was sad.

"Guess it can't be helped. I'll be exchanging this life you have now for a new one. It's the only way if you're ever going to be able to continue those visits."

"Ah... sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you, Shiro..."

"Sleep now. Just don't worry about anything. Although you probably won't be worrying about anything at all when you wake up since you won't have your memories."

"Eh...?" she questioned tiredly. Not being able to stay awake for any longer, her eyes closed and she lost conciousness.

A large, grey double door appeared as it swung open loudly and dark hands crept towards the fallen pinkette. They wrapped around her body and lifted her towards the dark entrance.

"Well, till we meet again. Bye bye, Sakura-chan."

* * *

><p><em>Her flow of time that was once forced to a stop; only to restart at the chance of a new and more exciting beginning.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's Notes:**

Hmm... Well... etto... Hajimemashite! Arcaelia desu! This is my first time posting a fanfic o.O and it's a bit of a weird feeling xD I've always been more of the type to read because I'm a lazy person but I guess I wanted to try posting for a change since I've had this idea itching in the back of my mind and couldn't stop daydreaming about it at all. So I thought, "What the heck. Let's give this a try."

I kinda had Truth be a "he" from Sakura's point of view because I know Truth is basically genderless but it'd be annoying typing "he/she" every single time. And calling Truth "it" doesn't seem right to me either because this chapter is from Sakura's perspective of things mostly and she cares about her "Shiro" and from her view, she sees Truth as a "he" xD

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. I'm gonna go rewatch Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood since I need to refresh my memory and I need a bit more reference! :3 Ehh... It's the university applications time of the year~ Yay! How fun... Good luck to all those who are applying for university... I know I'll be needing it T_T

Till next time, byebi~

- Chia


	2. New Member of the Family

**Title: **Flickering Images of a Past Self

**Summary**: Sakura Haruno had met the Truth at a young age when she accidentally stepped on a transmutation circle. Since then, she visited every day. Sasuke betrays the village. Sakura tries to bring him back but ends up getting killed by his hands. Truth intervenes, and she is reincarnated into the world of alchemy as a certain Flame Alchemist's sister. Mostly Brotherhood. Possible EdxSaku

**Rating:** T for elements of violence and language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters here except for any OCs I may add in. Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_**New Member of the Family**_

* * *

><p><em>"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on."<em>

-Robert Frost

* * *

><p>...<p>

The Mustang couple were quite young when they had their first child. The mother, Layla, was at a young age of nineteen when she was pregnant and her husband, Jason, was twenty. But they didn't mind. They had always planned on having a child of their own, for a bigger family, so when the news came of Layla's pregnancy, they were both overjoyed. It was a new experience for both Layla and Jason but they managed to pull through in the end - together.

Nine months later, a healthy baby boy was born. They named him Roy.

Roy was a sweet boy who was outgoing and polite but had a way of smooth-talking and flattering people (especially females) into doing things he wanted. He was a clever young boy. He had onyx black hair and identically coloured eyes that always shone with curiosity and an almost hunger for knowledge that couldn't quite seem to be quenched.

They loved their son and as Roy grew older, their love for him grew even more. They were what one could call a perfect family.

They were happy.

But when Roy was twelve, he was tentatively told of the news that he was going to be a big brother. At first, both Layla and Jason weren't sure on how to break the news to their son since he had been an only child for twelve years and the pregnancy was unplanned. The couple were satisfied to have only one child, but it didn't mean it wasn't a pleasant surprise for them when they learned that they were going to have another. The only thing they worried about was Roy's reaction.

Roy was unsure and had stood still in slight shock when he was told their parents would be having another child and that he would become a brother for the first time. He didn't know what to think. Afterall, he would be twelve years older and he was used to receiving all the affection himself from his parents. But he guessed that he would be able to guide his sibling better as he would be more mature and would have more experience. But what if his new sibling wouldn't like him? What if his parents stopped paying attention to him and started to care more for the baby? What if something went horribly wrong?

Roy knew that taking care of a child wasn't easy. Heck, he admitted that even he _might_ not have been easy to take care of. All they did for the first year was eat, sleep and poop so you had to change their smelly diapers. Not something that sounded appealing at all. Oh, and they cried; loudly.

But even so... there was the chance that his sibling would come to love him, and Roy, of course, would give the baby his unconditional love. The baby would be a new member to his family afterall and family were important to him. And at that thought, he became excited. He was becoming an older brother! He hoped- no, he would make sure that he would become the best big brother ever for the baby and he'd set a good example for him or her. Hmm, now that he thought about it, was the baby going to be a boy or a girl? It was probably too early to tell. So did he want a younger brother or a younger sister?

Well, a younger brother would be easier to take care of when they grew older. He would be able to give better advice because Roy would be able to relate easier with them both being males.

However, if the baby was a girl, Roy had to pause for more thought there. He had no problems with girls in general. He knew how to charm most of the girls in his class and he could proudly say that he was one of the most good-looking boy in the whole of his school. But sometimes, they were hard to understand. Some females could be really calm at one moment, and at the next, they would be really emotional. He just didn't get their mood swings. You also had to be careful of what you said too since females were more of the 'sensitive' species. With boys, they were more laid-back, and he felt like he wouldn't have to worry as much if he had a younger brother.

On the other hand, if the baby was a female, his younger sister would surely look super cute! Because, above all, he had a very beautiful mother, and he had inherited his attractive face from his handsome father and his stunning mother. He'd just have to somehow think of a way to keep the boys away from her.

So with those thoughts sorted and some left to think over some more later, he turned to his parents and gave them a big smile whilst congratulating them. His parents gave him smiles of relief and delight in return.

* * *

><p>Seven months passed and the first disaster struck. An accident had occured which had the baby be forced to be born prematurely. It was a horrible fall from the stairs that had Layla immediately taken to the hospital. They weren't sure if the life of the unborn child could be saved. After hours of labour passed, the first cries of a newborn assured their fears.<p>

However, with one life brought into the world, another was lost. The newborn child took their breath, and another took their last. It was the mother that laid silent and unbreathing...

* * *

><p>Two months later, Jason Mustang died during his line of duty, leaving his son and newborn daughter to live as orphans.<p>

* * *

><p>Clouds filled the sky on the day of the funeral. The coffin was lowered beneath the soil, before the dirt was piled on top and the ground was leveled out once again. There laid a gravestone; the Mustang couple were able to be placed side by side of each other in death. The military were there, along with Jason's closest comrades who had met ever since the Military Academy days<p>

Roy stood numbly before his parents' graves and looked down at the small and warm bundle in his arms.

She was the only one left of his family.

* * *

><p>"Ne, aren't babies supposed to be loud and cry a lot? Is there something wrong with her, Madame Christmas?"<p>

Roy watched his baby sister, almost in a disinterested, tired manner. His expression still showed signs of mourning and suffering from his loss, but his voice carried a slight underlying tone of concern.

A week after the funeral ended, Roy and his baby sister were adopted by their paternal aunt who became their new adoptive mother.

"Nothing's wrong with her, kid. She's just one of those quiet ones. And thank god."

Roy lifted his finger and brushed a strand of his sister's coal-black hair away from her face. Lazily, her eyes peeled open, revealing a pair of brilliant, emerald-green orbs. Under a certain angle of the light, he thought he saw his sister's hair become a bright, blossom-pink, but in the next second, it went back to its original dark black, and for a while, Roy couldn't help but question whether he imagined it or not. How strange.

The room went back into silence.

* * *

><p>Night came, and Roy wasn't able to get any sleep. His baby sister wasn't the one keeping him up though. She did cry but it very rarely happened. He just had trouble sleeping; it had been like that ever since he had lost his parents. Looking up to the night sky with his dark eyes that reflected the moonlight (eyes that had shed their fill of tears but stubbornness prevented them from shedding more for Roy thought of himself as a young adult), he watched the clouds drift aimlessly across the vast open space. The silence gave him a slight peace of mind and yet the oppressive feeling of loneliness couldn't be disregarded. He doubted he could ever get over the overwhelming feelings of grief, loss and solitude, but still, there was always an idiom that said: 'time heals all wounds.'<p>

Besides, he had a certain younger Mustang to take care of. He wouldn't let his sadness blind him from his responsibilities as an older brother. He'd make his parents proud - even if they were no longer by his side.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's Notes:**

Yoohoo XD I was planning on updating a bit earlier since I had most of this written during the weekend but I needed to proof-read it and edit it a few times before posting... But sigh... I had my personal statement to write and had to revise for those damn monthly assessments at college... Bleh. Sorry for the wait xD

In this chapter, I thought I'd write a bit about Roy's family and childhood to build a bit of a base for the story but I rushed it because I'm wanting to get into the more of the main story where I can introduce Sakura into it xD I couldn't find anything about Roy's parents and family in the fma wikia or anywhere else (except for his aunt) so I just cooked something random up xD I thought I'd have Roy's father be part of the military to serve as some inspiration for Roy to join later... sort of like following in his father's footsteps type thing. The names of Roy's parents are made up as well just to let you guys know xD

Many thanks to Fluehatraya for being my first reviewer and thank you very much to those who added this fanfic to their follows and favourites list XD It made me very happy and gave me some confidence to continue posting.

Thank you to the following for reviewing also:

imaginesakura, shadow of eyes, Freddie4153, 4Eva Dreaming, lightreader1, Sakucherryblossoms and the Guest who reviewed but didn't leave a name XD

Till next time, byebi~

- Chia


End file.
